Happy Birthday, Yugi
by SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday(really it is!) and he had such a fun filled day! Now he is home and just now starting to talk to Yami. He learns something new about the Pharaoh and decides to share a moment with him. PUZZLESHIPPING ONESHOT FLUFF! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!


Yugi walked into his room after a long day with his friends. He had spent the most of it with Joey and the gang and the night, up till now, was with his mom and grandpa. He was exhausted! He laid on the bed and closed his eyes. " _Yugi?_ " A voice rang in his head and he felt the presence of someone in the room. He looked up and noticed the Pharaoh, Yami, as he liked to be called, staring at him.

"Hi there!" He realized he hadn't spoken to him all day! "Long time no see." He chuckled.

Yami also chuckled. "Yes, today you have been distant. Have I done something wrong?" He asked, not knowing why Yugi was so busy.

"No, not at all. Why would you think that?" Yugi held up his hands in defense.

"It's the first time we have ever not spoken in a whole day." Yami noted, which made Yugi feel guilty. "I mean, I don't want your life to be interupted by my presence here, but sometimes,"

"You feel alone in the puzzle." Yugi finished his sentence. "I can imagine. I been in that soul room a couple times and it's pretty creepy." Yugi stood up and walked over to the Pharaoh. "I am sorry, I should have at least said good morning to you." Yugi looked up at Yami. He wasn't much taller then Yugi, but still taller. Yami and Yugi both looked identical, except for Yami had a sharper eye shape and his hair had more blonde. Yami also had a deeper voice and Yugi's still hadn't hit puberty.

"You are fine." Yami smiled down at him. "If I may ask. Why was today so busy?"

Yugi smiled! "You know, I never told you this!" He put his hand behind his head. "Today is my birthday!"

Yami blinked, thinking for a moment, then realizing what Yugi said. "Your birthday?" He asked.

"Yep!" Yugi replied with a smile.

"Oh. Oh!" It all hit Yami at once, he forgot for a moment what a birthday was. He hadn't had one in many years. "Happy Birthday!" He smiled big at Yugi.

"Thank you!" Yugi sat down at his desk and watched as Yami say down on the bed. "This is our first birthday together. I solved the puzzle and had a birthday, but didn't know about you. Between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, all in a year, my birthday escaped my mind." He looked at Yami. "It was a hectic time. But Joey called me last week, reminding me, and from then, we made plans."

Yami nodded. "I try to give you privacy. I don't want to bump into your phone calls or life. I am only here for a short time, while you have so much to do." He spoke those words, forgetting Yugi didn't like talking about that.

Yugi sighed and turned away, he folded his arms on the desk and laid his head in them. "Yeah. I appreciate that. But you are always welcome to anything I do. Even though, no one else sees you." He started to get upset.

Yami noticed the feeling of sadness coming off of Yugi. "Yugi. I did it again, didn't I?" Yugi nodded. "I am sorry. I struggle with being less, real, with you." Yami stood up and walked over the desk. He placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder and bent down. "I need to remind myself, that I am not just a Pharaoh to you. But a friend." He smiled.

Yugi looked up at him. "You are more than that! I mean, we have known each other for almost two years, we share a body. Can't any closer!" He looked into Yami's eyes. He always had the look of confusion in them, like he was always trying to figure something out. He wanted to change the subject, fast! "Do you know your birthday at the very least?"

That question took Yami by surprise and he pondered it for a while. Searching his mind, looking for his own birthdate. After a few moments, he nodded. "No I do not." He spoke.

Yugi frowned. "Oh well that's not fair!" He stood up from the desk. "You can't go on without a birthday. I mean, yeah your over five thousand years old, but you still need a birthday!" Yugi smiled when an idea came to his head. "Stay here!" He said and ran out of the room.

Yami blinked. Confused by the actions Yugi just did. He wasn't going anywhere, unless Yugi left the house. He could remain in Yugi's room as long as Yugi stayed in the house. He could roam the areas. Yugi found it kind of cool knowing Yami could move around the house, or anywhere, for that matter. He one time asked if he could walk the school while Yugi was in class. He responded with a yes and instantly had to add he would not come out during school hours because Yugi would be tempted to cheat on his tests. Which wasn't completely false.

"Ok!" Yugi returned to his room about twenty minutes later. "Close your eyes. It's a surprise." He had his back to Yami, so he couldn't see what he had.

Yami did as he was told and closed his eyes. He heard Yugi come into the room and place something on the desk, he also heard Yugi sit down. Next thing he knew, they had switched places. "Yugi?" He didn't open his eyes since Yugi didn't tell him to open them yet.

"Ok! You can open them!" Yugi smiled really big as Yami opened his eyes to see a tray in front of him. It had a cupcake with a candle in it, a glass of milk, a home made card that had the word Happy Birthday on it, and a lighter. "Happy Birthday!" Yugi shouted.

Yami blinked. "Yugi what is this?" He asked.

"Well, since you don't remember your birthday and we share a body. I figured we can share a birthday as well." Yugi smiled. "Now light your candle so I can sing happy birthday."

Yami looked at Yugi and down at the cupcake and back to Yugi. "Yugi, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything! Just light the candle."

Yami smiled, nodded, and lite the candle. Yugi sang him the happy birthday song and than told him to blow it out and make a wish. Yami did as he was told.

"Yay! What did you wish for?" Yugi asked, excited to hear.

"Nothing." Yami responded. He pulled the candle out of the cupcake and looked at Yugi, who had a look of confusion on his face. "I don't need anything, Yugi. I have friends, people who care for me, and most importantly, I have you." He smiled.

"What about your memories?" Yugi asked, a little sad.

"Who needs memories, when I have someone who has given me all his. He even is sharing his birthday with me." Yami smiled big and took a bite of the cupcake.

Yugi smiled big. He could tell Yami was enjoying his mom's cooking. Who wouldn't? His mom was a great cook and baker!

Yami finished the cupcake and took a drink of the milk. "This was a delicious cupcake. Your mom has a way in the kitchen." Yami smiled as he threw away the liner the cupcake had on. He looked down and noticed the card. "Is this for me?" He asked.

"Yeah. I made it like really quick so it's lame. It's too late to go out and get you an actual gift." Yugi added the last part with a sad tone to his voice. He once again felt bad that he didn't speak to Yami most of the day.

"I don't need any presents." Yami opened the card and read it.

" **Happy Birthday, Pharaoh! You look great for being so...OLD. HA! No seriously! I am sorry you don't remember your birthday, but I did want to let you know that anything that is mine, is your's. Including my birthday. Today I am sixteen, so today, well, you look older than me, so I am saying 19, cause you're not that much older. Happy Birthday, again! Love ya!"**

Yugi forgot to erase the love part at the end and was mentally kicking himself. Yami just stared at the card for a moment. It had balloons drawn in it and some random items like the puzzle and smiley faces. He even noted the word love. "Thank you Yugi. This means a lot to me." Yami stood up and walked up to Yugi, he then switched places with him.

Yugi blinked, surprised, he looked up at Yami and just as he did, he placed a kiss on Yugi's lips. He was taken back, but didn't move. The kiss didn't feel like a real kiss, though Yugi never had a real kiss either, but it felt warm. It felt nice. The puzzle around their necks began to glow and in a moment, the kiss became real. Yami's spirit took on a real form and Yugi ended up having his first kiss. They both pulled away once they noticed the change. "You, you have a body!" Yugi stated.

Yami looked at his hands. "I do." He was then tackled by Yugi into a hug, they fell onto Yugi's bed.

"This is wonderful." Yugi spoke as he cuddled into Yami's neck.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and smiled. "I don't think it's permanant." He spoke.

"I don't think so either." Yugi say up and looked Yami in the eyes. "I think the Puzzle answered our birthday wish." He smiled.

Yami sighed. "Yes, I think it did. I wished for you to have a happy birthday."

"And I had wished for you to get everything you desired."

"Now, I can finally give you a kiss and a hug, without it being in spirit form." With that Yami reached up and kissed Yugi deeply on the lips, he smiled as Yugi returned it. After a few moments, they pulled apart again and then hugged each other.

"Happy Birthday, Pharaoh." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Happy Birthday to you, Yugi."


End file.
